


Here

by youhappenedovernight



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, References to past Amberprice, and because Chloe's cute when she's jealous, and because Victoria is gay af for Max, and unrequited grahamfield, because Warren, hints at unrequited chasefield, pricefield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-07-13 15:19:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16020614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youhappenedovernight/pseuds/youhappenedovernight
Summary: She’s your best friend.  She ghosted you for five years.  She's here.  She saved your life.  She’s perfect and you’re so gay.(In which Chloe and Max deal with the aftermath of the storm and what it means to be in love with your best friend)





	1. A Punk Prince

**Author's Note:**

> This is an approx. five part piece. Rating subject to (and likely will) change, as I anticipate some sexy times.
> 
> Will be complete by the end of the week. Comments and kudos are soooooo welcome. Like seriously, I live for them.

Chloe knew the moment she nearly hit the girl with her car in the Blackwell parking lot that she was in trouble.  Max was always cute – even when she was 13, Chloe felt like Max was something to write home about.  With the goddamn freckles and the fucking pouty lips and the stupid doe eyes.  But this Max?  This Max had walked out of one of Chloe’s dreams.  This Max you didn’t just write home about.  This Max made you believe in the divine.

And this Max has no idea how cute she is and that made Chloe only want her more.

She’s so different and she’s somehow exactly the same.  Suddenly more assertive, but still pleasantly geeky and shy and kind.  She wrote in her diary – years ago, when Max was incommunicado – that she’d forgive her if she just came back.  And she did.  She had years of resentment, and they rolled off of her tongue quickly in Max’s direction.  And just as quick, she forgave her.  She couldn’t _not_.  They never could stay angry with one another.  When she’s honest, when she dropped that tough-bitch façade, she knew she needed Max.  She had always needed Max, like a fish needs water.  It’s why many of her diary entries were directed at Max – a way to talk to her, even if she wouldn’t talk back.

She loved that girl.  More than everything.  More than anything. 

Still, Chloe had no idea what Max felt for her.  Yes, there were inklings.  _She would sacrifice a whole town for you, idiot.  She told you that you were her only priority.  She clearly feels **something**_.  For as confident as Chloe is, Max scared her.  She could end up losing everything.

The storm came through Arcadia Bay with ferocity, tearing up the land and much of the property, and some of the people.  The people lost were people they both knew – classmates, some of the people Chloe hung around before Max came back and after she’d been expelled, Two Whales patrons, her mother’s co-workers, cops she’d had run-ins with, some of David’s friends.  Chloe watched as Max dealt with that, as Max struggled to keep it together, and found herself feeling helpless.  They had been inseparable since.  Max had nightmares – hellish ones – of people she’d met once or twice, of people she was in class with, begging her to let them live and nightmares of Chloe dying in the most gruesome ways.  Max didn’t like to – and sometimes she just couldn’t – sleep alone.  And, so Chloe made sure she never did. 

Within a few months, the town rebuilt – not entirely complete, but livable.  She and David had patched up the roof of their home together – no fussing or fighting, no middle fingers.  Just fixing their home for the woman they both loved – Joyce.  “Tiny Coastal Town Rebuilds After Hell-Storm.”   The news media ate it up.  They made it sound glamourous, but, fuck, if it hadn’t been hard.

Chloe was studying for the GED – much to Joyce and David’s liking.  She figured, Max was graduating and...probably going to college and moving on with her life.  And Chloe thought maybe she should too.  She couldn’t live with her mother forever.  Mostly, she was just ready to grow up.  She wanted to be better – for herself, for Joyce, for her father, but mostly for Max.  She has that effect on Chloe, reminds her of when she had fucking dreams and goals.  Chloe figured Max had that effect on everyone.  Reminded her of what it’s like to want things for yourself and not to solely live for someone else. 

For a long time, Chloe struggled with Rachel’s death.  Struggled with their relationship – and Rachel’s relationship with Frank and with Nathan and even Jefferson, that sick fuck.  _Is it really cheating if you were never in a real relationship to begin with?_   Chloe wasn’t sure it was, but it didn’t hurt less.  It didn’t make it less real.  It didn’t make her stop loving her, though maybe she was loving her differently now.  Loving her through a new lens – one a lot less rosy, but no less clear.  She shouldn’t have been surprised.  Rachel had said it herself, that one day Chloe might look up and the girl would be gone.  Rachel didn’t settle down or settle for less.  “Life is for living,” she’d say.  Chloe didn’t begrudge her for it – to each his own. But Chloe had been so lonely – so desperate in her loneliness – that she’d take what she could get.  No questions asked.

  _Moving on is fucking hard_.

 XxX 

Max usually lies flat on her back in her dorm for an hour or so after class, eyes closed and hands flat against her sheets.  It comes in rushes – the other Maxes.  The Maxes from other timelines.  They flood together, merging with her.  Sometimes she just needs a quiet space to let it happen.

It was scary the first time.  So terrifying that she called Chloe in a panic, begging her to come get her from Blackwell and babbling incoherently about things that happened to her that Chloe hadn’t experienced.  And Chloe came, no questions asked.  She just held her, even when trying to drive her back to her house, she never let her go.  She only whispered to her how much she cared about her and how she would keep her safe, that she loved her.  Told her she was amazing.

As much as Max needed to hear it, she also _really really_ needed Chloe to stop saying things like that.  Not if she intended to stay _just friends_.

Max loved Chloe so much, it often overwhelmed her.  In every timeline, every Max loved every Chloe.  She’d seen her rage, she’d seen her drunk and high, she’d seen her sad, she’d seen her so happy her smile reached her eyes and she loved her all the same. Maybe that’s what they mean by unconditional love – loving someone no matter what.  Loving someone even when loving them hurts, when loving them might very well kill you. 

But that wasn’t the way Chloe felt about her.  Chloe feels indebted to her – like she owes her for saving her life.  Max never intended that; she’d save Chloe no matter what, no strings attached.  But the fact that she did save her life – sacrificed people for her – made Max wonder if that were the only reason Chloe held her all night every night, through every nightmare and every panic attack.  Because she felt like _she had to_. 

And then, there was Rachel.

She knows Chloe is not over Rachel.  She can’t really expect her to be.  Rachel seemed amazing – beautiful and talented and popular and perfect.  An enigma to be sure.  And she meant a lot to Chloe.  She certainly didn’t deserve what happened to her.  To be dosed and thrown away like trash.  She wished she could save her, if only for Chloe’s sake. Everything was just so fucked up.

It was even more fucked up to be filled with jealousy by the memory of a dead girl. 

It was all Max’s fault, really, and she knew that.  Rachel was there for Chloe when Max wasn’t and Max was grateful for that, honestly.  It’s not like she was there for her when she needed her most, or anything.  No.  Instead, she was in Seattle with her own very alive father avoiding awkward conversations.  She was too scared to say the wrong thing.  Max had never been good at  saying the right things. 

And the longer she waited, the harder it got.

She was a fucking coward.

That much was true, with or without time traveling powers.

Her brain started to calm, memories sorting and settling.  The fact that she had all of these memories of alternate realities made her wonder if it made her seem insane.  But it’s not like she could go to a therapist about it.  Not without being put on strong meds or spending time in a psych ward.  Its so much easier now though, to accept the memories, even the bad ones.  But all these realities made her feel years older.  Made her feel tired.

Her eyes fluttered open as her phone buzzed beside her.

[Chloe: FRIDAYYYYY. done wit class?]

[Yeah, so tired]

[Chloe: I’ll come pick u up?   Still staying over right?]

[If it’s still cool??]

[Chloe: duh]

[Chloe: mi casa es su casa, etc.]

[Chloe: either that or I’m stayin wit you.]

There’s a long pause.  Silence had never been so deafening. 

[Chloe: no staying alone.]

Max sighed, her heart fluttering.  Chloe’s so kind, even if she tries really hard to seem like a badass.

[you’re the best :)]

[Chloe: NO EMOJI, but this is ya free chance.  Meet you out front in 40.  Pack a bag.]

With her bags packed for at least two days, Max left her dorm room and entered the mostly quiet hallway.  Blackwell had a different feeling for Max now. The school had lost its glamour.  When Chloe became a Blackwell student, Max had been so proud.  She knew someone at _the_ Blackwell Academy.  It all seemed so exciting.  And when she finally convinced her parents to let her go back to Arcadia Bay to attend Blackwell, it had felt like a dream come true.   Now, Max couldn’t wait to get away from the place – to graduate, to travel the world and take as many photos as possible.  To rediscover the love of photography that Jefferson stole from her.

And she wanted to do all of that with Chloe.

The students had changed too.  For the most part, the students are kinder – more deliberate about how they treated one another.  Victoria had lost most of her bark and all of her bite now that Nathan was gone.  She still wasn’t particularly nice.  But she’d learned to keep her mouth shut around Kate and that was all Max could hope for.

Chloe waited at the front of Blackwell, leaning casually against her truck.  She was wearing those jeans again, the ones that simultaneously clung to her thighs and sagged just a little at the waist so Max could see the band of the boxers she’s been wearing (yes, Max did notice, she really wished she’d stop noticing).  A cigarette hung between her fingertips.  She doesn’t smoke as much anymore and she always does it outside the car or out of the window.  She didn’t smoke as much pot either, typically saving it for parties.  _Growth, I guess_. 

Her eyes lit up when she saw Max coming her way.  She tossed the cigarette to the ground and stamped it out.  Max wished she’d stop looking at her like that.  If she kept doing it, it would only get harder for Max to pretend her feelings for Chloe were still just friendly and she would only inch closer to being hurt when Chloe inevitably rejected her. 

“Come here, ya nerd.” Chloe’s smile was so damn big and bright that it made Max’s heart pound.  Her arms were open wide and Max just stepped inside them.

“Look who’s talking?” She hugged Chloe tightly, breathing in the smell of her leather jacket and the smell that was uniquely Chloe – something feminine and masculine at the same time.  The smell never failed to make Max’s stomach tighten.

“Yup, I’m the nerd of all nerds.” Chloe’s arms were at her waist and she squeezed her tight enough to lift her just a little bit, like she used to when they were kids, and just... _really Chloe, you have to stop this_ , “Alright let me take the princess to Castle Price.”

“Lead the way, my punk prince.”


	2. Bang, Flash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back at Chez Price, Max and Chloe settle in for the night and Chloe texts Steph

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some angst, some light-PTSD, some sweetness.

She’d called Chloe her prince and Chloe hadn’t realized until that moment how much she _really_ wanted that to be that for Max – to sweep her off her feet, to take her on dates, to buy her pretty things.  Chloe wasn’t sure she’d ever felt that way about anyone.  Chloe had been Max’s captain and Max her first mate so many years ago.  That week in October felt like they were back in action, back to their old ways but Max was the time-traveling captain now.  Why couldn’t she be her prince now?

 “So, I’m thinking,” Chloe started, “We’ll put a movie on the tube and chill?  I even you’re your favorite double chocolate chip cookies.” 

The smile that lit up Max’s face mad the butterflies in Chloe’s stomach take flight and she wanted them to just _fucking chill_.  Her eyes fucking glittered and all Chloe could think was how much she wanted to kiss her again, this time not as a dare.  This time, she wanted to kiss her hard, to taste her tongue, to hear what would likely be a soft gasp getting trapped between her lips... 

_Okay, Price, get a fucking grip.  You’re hella pervy right now_

“That sounds hella awesome.”

“Hella?  Wow, I’m really rubbing off on you.”

Max blushed – _What the hell was that about_ , “Shut up.  Pick a movie.”

They decide on Kill Bill Vol. 1 and Chloe remembered the first time she wanted to kiss Max. 

They were watching this exact movie and they were drinking stolen wine smuggled in Gatorade bottles.  And they were all alone.  Chloe drank too fast and felt the buzz of the alcohol coursing through her.  But she always buzzed when she was with Max and so this doesn’t seem exactly new to Chloe.

It’s then that she noticed Max taking a sip.  The wine is good – a little too sweet for Chloe’s tastes as an adult but perfect for a 14 year old.  But Chloe wondered if it could taste better on Max’s lips.  That night, when Max was sleep curled up against her, Chloe found herself unable to drift off.  Her feelings had a name, but she was too young to fully grasp the meaning.

Five years later, Chloe understood it.  She felt it viscerally when she looked at Max.  The feelings weren’t juvenile or even remotely innocent anymore.  They were almost too adult to handle.

“Let’s watch it upstairs on the old TV.  For accuracy.”

“Nostalgia. I like the way you think, Caufield.”

 

* * *

 

To Max, Chloe’s house felt like her home.  Warm, inviting.  Like she belonged there.  It felt more like home than her house when she was still living in Arcadia Bay and certainly more than the condo in Seattle.  She spent so much time here – running around with Chloe, playing pirates, pranking Joyce and William, and of course, eating the Prices out of house and home (for a tiny girl, she could eat like a linebacker).

More important, this place felt like love.  It’s not that her parents didn’t love her.  Ryan and Vanessa Caufield loved their only child and they were accepting, always backing up and often bankrolling her pursuits.  They never judged anyone or anything like that.  But they never just _talked_. 

The Caufields solved problems by trying to ignore them.  By pretending they weren’t happening.   There were moments she’d wish her parents would have just left her in Arcadia Bay with Joyce and Chloe.

But at the Price home, Max could be herself.  She could cry, she could emote, she could _feel_ with recklessness.  And Max had always been a child with too many feelings for her parents to handle.  She wondered if that was why she was so shy and reserved, because her parents never made her feel comfortable in her feelings. 

But with Joyce and William, she could be open.  With Chloe, she felt free.

* * *

 

Within an hour, they were lying on Chloe’s bed, propped up against pillows and Chloe was buzzing just like she used to.  It’s starting to rain out, the droplets coming softly against the windows.  As gentle as the rain was, Chloe could feel Max tense next to her.  As the rain started coming harder and a crack of thunder broke the near silence, Max leaped. Her breathing came quick and harsh.  Then, a flash of lightening and Max was practically catatonic.

Chloe was quick to respond.  This wasn’t the first time this had happened.  Storms didn’t have the same calming affect they used to and the flash – any kind of flash – reminded Max of Jefferson and the Dark Room.  She wanted to kill that man for everything he’d done to the people she loved.  There were times she considered going to the jail he was being held in to make him pay for hurting Rachel, Max, Kate, and even fucking Victoria.  She could always get her rage on, but when it comes to Max and, at a time, Rachel, she wouldn’t hesitate to kill.  

She wrapped her arms around Max, pulling her into her chest and allowing her hand to come under her shirt and rest against her back.  Her thumb softly slid along her spine, trying to ground her smaller friend, “Max, it’s okay.  It’s just a normal storm.  You’re okay.  We’re safe.” She placed a kiss on her head as she settles into Chloe’s embrace, “I’m right here, okay.  You’re safe and I’m not going anywhere without you.”

Sometimes these soft touches are too much for Chloe, the feeling of Max’s soft skin under her calloused thumb feels too intense, too intimate.  But it helps Max come back to Earth and that’s all that matters to Chloe.

“Why do you do it, Chloe?” It’s said through tears. 

“Do what?”

“Take care of me like this?”

“Why wouldn’t I?  Max, you’re my best friend...”

“Still?” 

“Always.  No matter what, all the time, second grade to infinity.  When have I ever been able to stay mad at you?” 

“Does it make me a bad person if I don’t regret it?  There are people dead and I don’t regret it, Chlo.”

“You’re not a bad person.  You are the best person I know.” Because Chloe knew no one else that would who would give up so much for her.

Max sniffled, “I love you, Chloe.” 

Chloe closed her eyes and tried to remind herself that Max loved her as a friend and nothing more than that, “I love you too, Max.”

 

* * *

 

Chloe stared directly at the ceiling.  Max wasn’t in her arms anymore, but sleeping next to her.  She looked peaceful for once and Chloe was happy for that.  She took a drag of her cigarette.  She’s trying not to smoke as much, but tonight, she needs this.  She had to stop torturing herself like this.  She received a text from Joyce, saying that David had surprised her with a trip to San Francisco and that they’d have the whole house to themselves and _Jesus Christ, the last thing I need right now is to be left alone with Max for an extended amount of time because how much longer can I keep my feelings or my fucking hands to myself?_

When she left Blackwell, the only person she kept in regular contact with was Rachel, until there was no more Rachel.  But she did miss Steph. 

If Max had been the fire that started it all and Rachel had been a sexual revolution of sorts, Steph had been Chloe’s big awakening to acceptance of one’s own sexuality.  Steph was just _so_ cool.  Cool about being herself, cool about not giving a shit about what anybody else thinks.  She was like a lesbian Messiah.

And honestly, that’s exactly what she needed right now.

[Steph, sup?]

[Steph: Chloe? Haven’t heard from u in a min]

[I know, I should txt u more]

[Steph: I should’ve txted when I heard bout Rachel]

[Steph: I’m sorry.  I know you loved her]

[yeah. More developments tho. Max is back. She actually found Rachel]

[Steph: Max the BFF?]

[yeah, and she’s cute af and idk what to do about it]

[Steph: pics or it didn’t happen] 

Chloe chuckled and pointed her phone to Max’s sleeping figure.  Opening her phone’s camera, she snapped a flash-less picture.

[feelings, I have them]

[Steph: I can see why]

She followed it with heart eyes emojis.  And then eggplants and water droplets.

[BACK OFF she’s mine]

[Steph: Not if you don’t do anything about it.]

[Steph: I’m in AB for the week, get together?]

[HOUSE PARTY]

[Steph: Chloe...no...]

[Steph: Chloe?]

[Steph: dammit]


	3. Breakfast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluffiness and filler abound

Max woke to the smell of bacon – the official smell of the Price household.  _Joyce must be cooking_ , she thought before noticing that Chloe was no longer in bed.  _She better not be getting her bacon on without me!_

She rolled herself out of bed and walked downstairs to the kitchen.  But it wasn’t Joyce cookin’ up a storm over the stove, but Chloe.  And not just Chloe, but _Chloe in so-tight-they-look-painted-on boxer briefs and a tanktop and **definitely** not a bra_.  Max covered her mouth before a completely inhuman noise came from her mouth. 

_God, is this a test?  Because I can’t tell if I’m winning or losing.  Maybe both?_

Max could see those elusive piercings that Joyce spoke of from the gap in the arms of her tank, the curve of her breast accentuated by a silver bar and stud.  Max could feel the tightening in her lower stomach, a sudden rush of heat, and, _shit am I drooling_? 

It’s not that Max never had sexual feelings.  If anything, she probably had the same libido as a 16 year old boy.  But these days, with Chloe around, sex is on her mind nearly constantly.  Its on her mind much more than she was comfortable with.  Max wasn’t anywhere near as experienced as her classmates, or as experienced as she imagined Chloe to be.  But she’d fooled around with boys in Seattle before but they were fumbling and foolish – hands too rough, too demanding, and too inexperienced to really do more than annoy her. 

She imagined Chloe would be different.  Much different, just based on how she held her and cared for her the night before.  Chloe’s hands were soft and she imagined those hands were experienced and that she would take her wherever she wanted to go as quickly or as slowly as she wanted. 

But Max was shy and almost always nervous, though she never really felt that way with Chloe.  She was also skinny and practically flat-chested.   If Rachel was any indication, Max figured Chloe was used to better looking, if not fuller figured women.

If this thing was to happen (which was highly doubtful from where Max was standing), she just wanted to be _enough_.

“Earth to Max?” And of course, Chloe probably saw her staring, “You sleepwalking, Sleeping Beauty?” 

_Did she just call me beautiful? Eh, I'll take it._

Blush rose to Max’s cheeks, “I’m just surprised to see you cooking.  Do you...uh...do you do it often?”

“Yeah, I mean, Mom has to cook at work sometimes, in addition to the waitressing.  David cooks like shit and I don’t think it’s fair she has to cook all the time.  So, sometimes I dabble.” Chloe has that grin on her face that makes Max’s heart stop and then start back up in triple time, “Ya know, I’m more than just bad jokes and good looks.”  She laughed, “Not much more, but I _am_ more.”

“Don’t ever say that again.  You’re awesome, maybe the coolest.” Max met her smile with one of her own but she’s still blushing and she knew that.

“Eh, you’re biased because I made you eggs and bacon and yes, I put cheese and onions in the eggs because I remembered.”

Could Chloe get cuter?  Max wagered no.  No, she couldn't get cuter than this.  How did she remembered her exact “order,” as William used to call it whenever he made her breakfast?

“Oh, Chloe, I thought you’d have forgotten by now.”

“I could never forget that.  Those were my favorite mornings.”  Chloe looked away, “Anyway, enough, let’s eat.”

Settling in at the table, Max dug into her food almost immediate, “Ish gud.” She spoke, mouth full of food. She swallowed, “Almost as good as Joyce.  Where is she?  At the Two Whales?”

“No, David took her on a surprise trip to San Francisco.  They’ll be gone for the weekend.”

“Oh, props to David.” Max sat her fork down briefly, “I just want to apologize for last night...”

“Don’t you dare apologize for that.”

  
“I just thought I’d be over it by now...” 

“Listen, you went through some heavy shit just to make things right for me and this hella shitty town.  You might never get over it and that’s fucking okay.  And I’ll be by your side the entire time.”

Max blushed.  God, how does Chloe do that to her every time, “Thanks, Chlo.”

“So, I was thinking...” 

Chloe has that impish grin that Max knows means that she’s up to something.  It was a look she was all too familiar with and she’s never been able to say no to it, “Oh no, that doesn't sound good.” 

“When was the last time you threw a house party?”

Max tried to look thoughtful, like she was thinking long and hard,“Do you remember my Halloween party.  The one my parents threw?” 

“Max, we were 9.  That’s just sad.”  They both laughed, “So, now is a good time to throw one.  My friend Steph is in town.  She graduated last year and she’s really cool.  And I want you to meet her.” 

“You sure Joyce won’t be upset?”

“Not if she doesn’t find out!  And guess what?  I’ve just made a Facebook invite for it and invited you and most of Blackwell.  So now you’re committed to it.”

Max looked down at her phone to see an invite notification for “Max and Chloe’s Saturday Night Fever Blowout.”

“That’s a long name.”

“Like you could do better.” They both smiled and Max couldn’t think of a time she felt so happy, “Alright, now eat up.  Its party time.” 

Max thought Chloe looked, altogether, just a little too excited about this.


	4. Dance with Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She's loved her for forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. Just started a new job this week and, like, being an adult is hard.

After picking up chips, popcorn, sodas, and every other kind of trash food a young adult might want and after being assured by Steph that she “has a guy” for kegs, Chloe and Max began cleaning and decorating.  It was Max’s great idea to hang Christmas lights everywhere and took it upon herself to find them and hang them herself.  Knowing how clumsy Max was, Chloe wondered how many times Max rewound getting them perfect.  The thought made her smile.  The clumsiness is endearing.  But then again, there wasn’t much about Max that Chloe _didn’t_ find endearing.

That was the hard part about this whole...situation Chloe found herself in.  She liked everything about Max, even the parts that everyone else would find annoying.

She was taken out of her revelry by the sound of a horn.

“Must be Steph.  Max, I’ll be right back.”  She heard Max mumble an ‘okay’ and something about ‘damn cords.’

Steph stood outside in front of a truck labeled “Bay Time Brewing Co.”  The year away at college had been good to Steph – style a little more refined, but still the same nerd.

“This your guy?” Chloe gestured at the man in the driver’s seat.

“My cousin, Isaac.  Now let us in the garage.  Don’t want the whole neighborhood to know we’re drinking underage, do we?”

“Sneaky, I like it.  Is this what they’re teaching you at Lewis & Clark?” Chloe opened the garage door and Isaac drove in.

“You know it.” Steph went in to hug her, “It’s good to see you, Chloe.  You look good.” 

“Thanks, so do you.”

“Kegs are in the living room, ladies.  Drink responsibly.  Seriously, I’ll lose my job if you don’t.” Isaac smiled and then he and Steph did a hand shake. 

“So, where’s this girl of yours?”

“Hush, she’s inside hanging lights.  She thinks it makes it look ‘romantic.’” Steph got a twinkle in her eye that made Chloe nervous, “Please don’t ruin it for me.” 

“I can’t ruin something that doesn’t exist.”

“Smartass.” 

They walked inside and, Max was right, the lights did make the place look romantic bathed in the dim light of the setting sun and the Christmas lights strategically placed throughout the house.  Max jogged down the stairs, wearing a gray and black flannel of Chloe’s.  Its obviously to big – the sleeves are rolled up.  Chloe’s heart found its way to her throat.  Her clothes had never looked so good.  The lights she’d strung up on the bannister glimmers in Max’s eyes – like gold flecks in an ocean and Chloe, if she hadn’t already known, she knew right then that she was lost.  The pirate in her wants to dive in, find the gold for herself.  Even if that meant she’d drown, she thought she’d die happy.

It was only a shove from Steph that brought her back.

“Uhh...Max, this is Steph.  Steph, Max.”

Max smiled and shook Steph’s hand, “No, here’s the real question.” Steph began, “Do you listen to better music than Chloe?”

Max chuckled, “I like to think I do.”

“Fucking hipsters.” Chloe groaned.

“Well, it’s a good thing I got here when I did because I have a great playlist for this occasion.” Steph grinned, shoving Chloe’s shoulder.

“I hope you don’t mind.  I got cold.”  Max gestured at the flannel.

“N-no, I don’t mind.”

 She really, really fucking didn't.

* * *

 

In an hour, the Price-Madsen household was pounding with guests and heavily bass-ed music.  Chloe took a perch on the kitchen counter, sitting beside Steph and surveying the crowd.  Max was standing around with Warren and _I think his name is Daniel_?  Though Warren was dating Brooke now, it’s as obvious to anyone watching that Warren still held a torch for Max.  Yep, he was very much on the Max Train.  Chloe didn’t blame the guy; she’d been on the Max Train most of her life at this point with no intention of getting off anytime soon.

But just because she didn’t blame him, it didn’t mean she had to like it either.  She couldn’t help the snarl permanently on her face.

“So,” Steph began, ”while you were busy gawking at her in your shirt – it _was_ hot by the way – you completely missed the fact that she looks at you like you hung the moon in the sky.”

Chloe blushed, “You’re so full of shit.”

“When have I ever lied to you, Chloe?  Either way, before I tell you my grand plan, tell me more about your feels.” 

“She’s just – I love her.  I feel like I’ve loved her forever.  You know how you have that one hoodie that feels like home, smells like home, and makes you feel, I don’t know, whole?  That’s Max.  We spent 5 years apart, like she fucking ignored me for 5 years.  But she came back and it was like it never happened.  It was like we spent no time apart.  She saved my sorry ass multiple times, she fucking fought through hell to get back to me and to make sure I was alive.” Chloe realized quickly, she was saying too much.  No one could understand that week in October.  Sometimes, even she can’t.   But she does know that this is a story for Max to tell, not for her,  “She makes me feel like I can do anything.  She makes me want to be a better person.  And that’s why I can’t lose her just because I can’t keep it in my fucking pants.”  Chloe slid her beanie off and ran her fingers through her hair, “I can’t lose her, Steph.” 

“I don’t think you will.  Even if she doesn’t feel the same way, which I doubt, I’ve known her for less than an hour and she’s not going to stop being your best friend.  She’s talking to that Warren kid even though she doesn’t want to date him and he’s not over her.  I don’t think you have anything to worry about.”  Chloe only shrugged, “Every good party has a slow song at the end.  Gives people a chance to find one person – maybe that _special_ person – to dance with before the night is over.  And I’ve got an amazing cover of a classic for you tonight.” Steph smiled wide, “I can set the mood, but I can’t make you say the right things.  Ask her to dance, and tell her everything right there.”

“You make it sound so easy.”

“It is.”  Steph just smiled and trotted off, “If you’ll excuse me, it seems like Victoria Chase is here, which means so is Taylor.  Hashtag shoot your shot, as the kids say.”

 

* * *

 

It took Victoria a few minutes of standing around awkwardly while Steph flirted with Taylor before she sought out the moody looking blue-haired punk.  She was feeling moody too and considering Chloe was staring forlornly at their shared object of affection.

Max invited her to this party.  They weren’t exactly friends, but Max didn’t want them to be enemies, according to her anyway.  Victoria wanted them to be much more than that, but that seemed unlikely.  Not with Chloe Price in the way – just like she was with Rachel Amber. 

“Fuck do you want, Victoria.”

“Down, kitty.  You can put the claws away.”

“Who invited you?” 

“Who do you think?  Fucking Max.” 

Victoria looked over at the hipster dancing away with Justin and Trevor.  She looked like a total idiot.  She sighed heavily, but Chloe recognized the look in her eyes.

“Shit. You too, huh?”

“Listen, I know the beautiful idiot is too hung up on you to notice anyone else, let alone me.  Despite the fact that I can do more for her than you ever could.”  Victoria frowned.

“I’m sure that bruises your ego.  You’re used to everyone falling all over you."  Chloe wanted to put Victoria in a headlock, mostly because she wasn't wrong.  Chloe didn't think she really had much to offer Max.  Not in the long run.

“Fucking ha ha.”

“Why are you telling me any of this?”

“Because ---” She looked like she was struggling to speak, “God, I can’t believe I’m about to say this.  To you of all people.  Don’t hurt her.  Okay?  Don’t fuck this up, if you’re going to pursue it or whatever.  She’s not a sweet cinnamon roll like Kate, but she’s pretty fucking close.” 

“I’m going to try not to.”

“Good.  Because if you fuck it up, I’ll be there to pick up the pieces.  You’re not going to want that.”

* * *

 

For a person who didn’t party much (or ever), Max had to admit – this was a good idea and she had a good time dancing around with Trevor, Dana, and Justin.  She wasn’t a great dancer – not at all – but they didn’t care what Max looked like. 

She didn’t see a lot of Chloe during the party.  She didn’t seem her normal self.  She was always moody and broody – or at least she was these days.  Still, it made her worry.  Chloe had been much happier lately – more calm and even-keel. 

“Boo!”  Max jumped and turned directly into Chloe, “Sorry, I had to.  You looked too deep in thought for me not to scare you.”

Chloe seems to tower over her.  She’s so tall.  There was a playful, mischievous look in her eyes.  It was the kind of look that gave Max butterflies, made her so nervous, but somehow drew her closer to Chloe – attracted her like a moth to a flame.

“Jeez, some best friend you are.”

“I’m wounded.” Chloe clutched her chest with a pout.

“How can I make it up to you?”  Max intended that to sound flirty, but she was fairly certain she just sounded dumb.  God, maybe things with Chloe would have gone smoother if she wasn’t such a dork – that is, if Chloe was even interested in her at all. 

But then, there was something that flashed in Chloe’s eyes.  Something Max had never seen before.  Something that ignites a fire in the pit of her stomach that quickly moved lower. 

“You can dance with me.”

Almost on cue, a slow song started playing.  Almost like she planned it? 

_No.  It couldn’t be that_.

“Of course.” 

Chloe smiled and took her hand, bringing her to a corner of the down stairs area, away from the crowd, but not too far.  And then, Max was in Chloe’s arms and for the moment, everyone else faded away.


	5. Never Let Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here it is. Sorry it took so long. I'm working on something else too, maybe??
> 
> It's smutty but not that smutty lol

Chloe couldn’t believe she was doing this.  Fuck, she’s never been so nervous.  Not even with Rachel, who seemed like she was lightyears ahead of Chloe as far as romance was concerned.  But Chloe reasoned that it was just _different_.  It’s different when this could be forever and Max – well, she wanted Max to be forever.  You don’t love someone your whole life and expect it to just fade away.  Max had been tattooed into her muscle.  As close as she had been with Rachel – as much as she’d loved Rachel – it never really compared to whatever this bond was she had with Max.  Nothing ever did.  Long ago, she’d told her father that she wanted to marry Max.  To be her Captain forever. Her father laughed and told her that she could but only if Max would tolerate her for that long. 

And now Max is in her arms and that seems to be the only thing she ever wanted. 

“You okay, Chloe?  You look like you have something on your mind.” Max looked up at her expectantly.  _God, those eyes, I want to look in them forever._

_Now or never_ , “Max, promise me something?” 

“Anything.” 

“I’m probably going to make an ass of myself, so promise me if this starts going badly and I ruin everything, you’ll rewind and stop me from saying anything at all.”

“Um, okay?”

“I’m...I have feelings for you.  I like you, Max.  In a romantic way.”  Chloe groaned, “Shit, I’m bad at this...” Chloe looked down at Max to see her blushing and looking – well, dumbfounded, “Maybe you should rewind?”

Max smiled, “I’d rather not.”

And before Chloe could say anything else, Max was on her tip toes – _goddamn, she’s so short and cute_ – and Max was kissing her. 

Not like in her bedroom in October.  There is no nervousness in Max’s touch and Chloe doesn’t jump away from her like an inexperienced fool, too scared to properly kiss her back.  Instead, she sinks into the kiss and pulls Max closer to her, flush against her until she can’t get Max any closer.  Chloe’s fingers start inching up Max’s shirt, caressing the skin at her lower back, where her jeans meet her skin.  Max gasps softly into her mouth.  _That must be sensitive.  Put that in the playbook._

Her fingers are in Chloe’s hair, coming under her beanie and knocking it crooked. 

They break apart only when breathing becomes impossible and even then, with Chloe’s head bent so she could touch Max’s forehead with her own, breathing still proved to be difficult. 

“Wowser.” Chloe whispered.

“I...uh...I think that’s my line.”

“I love you, Max.  I think I’ve always been in love with you.  Somewhere deep, in the back of my head, there was always you.  I used to think about how much better my life would be if you were still around – even when I fucking wanted to murder you for leaving me.  I could never hate you because I just fucking loved you too much.  And now here you are, and I’ve never been so happy and shit, I can’t believe you’re fucking back and _you’re, like, hella gorgeous_.  But I always knew you would be.”  Chloe didn’t want to be so sappy, but goddamn, it was _Max_.  _Her_ Max, “I know that you probably don’t feel the same way...I mean, maybe you feel something, but not...”

“Chloe,”  Max leaned into her, resting her head on her shoulder, “I feel the same way.  I’ve loved you since before I knew what it meant.  I...if that storm had killed everyone in this town, if it meant you were safe, I still would’ve done it.  I was prepared to do it...”

Her voice trailed off.  _Maybe I’ve said too much_ , Max thought.  Chloe was probably terrified of her now, with her willingness to kill innocent people to save her.  Sometimes she’s afraid of herself.  But all of it was still true. 

_She’d kill for me_.  Chloe’s mind was spinning.  It wasn’t that she hadn’t thought of that.  That Max willingly gave up a town for her.  But Max had never said it so boldly.

“I just can’t believe you’d do all of that for _me_.” 

“Why wouldn’t I?  You’re...you mean everything to me.” Max was blushing, but she never stopped looking in Chloe’s eyes, practically freezing Chloe in the spot, “You’re the most important person in my life.”

It was strange, how their roles had suddenly changed as Max leaned in to boldly kiss her again. _Those damn time travel powers have really changed her_.  Chloe felt uncharacteristically nervous again and _jumpy as fuck_.  She knows where to put her hands...or where she wants to be putting her hands, but she can’t seem to get her brain to work when Max is a startlingly good kisser for someone who’d never done this before.  But the kissing only gets deeper and Chloe could feel her body pulsing as her tongue touched Max’s, a tingle in her spine, her nipples tightening mercilessly against her bra – her hands found purchase on the curve of Max’s ass, gripping and pulling her closer.

God, she wanted Max desperately.  She couldn’t believe she was allowed to do this, allowed to touch Max like this – that Max allows her undeserving hands to feel her. 

Max wasn’t faring much better.  Her body felt like she was on fire, like she was melting.  Her knees felt like jelly and the burning in her lower stomach only continued to travel further south.  She’d never felt this before, at least not with another person.  Chloe’s hands were moving under the too long shirt she’d borrowed from Chloe, playing at the hem of her jeans.  Ghosting fingertips across Max’s flushed skin. 

She knew it wouldn’t take much more than kissing this wonderful, blue-haired girl and feeling her hands on her before she dragged her upstairs to do – well, to do all the things she’s only been able to imagine. She’s still a shy a little virgin, for fuck’s sake, but she wanted Chloe’s hands on her.  Wanted Chloe’s hands to be the first hands to touch her – the first eyes to see her – the first tongue to taste her. 

She shivered at the not-so-virginal thought.

The music started to fade and everyone is heading out to Uber drivers or their DDs, and Max and Chloe are not, much to their chagrin, still kissing as they say goodbye to their guests.  But they didn’t stray too far apart either.  Max felt like she could barely breathe and decided to focus on the small things she could still manage to concentrate on. 

Chloe holding her hand loosely, running her thumb over her knuckles.

Chloe never letting go of her hand even to lock the door. 

Chloe immediately taking her in her arms as soon as the coast was clear.

“Race you upstairs?”

There’s a chuckle in her voice, but there was also a promise – a promise of what was to come when Max reached the top of the stairs. 

It became clear Chloe was letting her win.  Chloe could easily take the stairs two at a time, but somehow Max was in the lead as they reached Chloe’s bedroom door. 

But there was a tug at her shirt, pulling her back, spinning her, and pinning her against the door.  Max looked up into Chloe’s eyes, seeing something she’s only seen thinly vailed before now.  _Chloe wants me... **like that**?  _ One of Chloe’s hands is interlocked with her own and has it pinned above her head, the other at her waist and under her shirt. 

Max has never felt so vulnerable, or so safe.

Max’s eyes fluttered open and closed and open again as Chloe looked down on her and the look in Max’s eyes threatened to consume Chloe.  And that’s exactly what Chloe wanted in the moment, “Looks like I win, Caulfield.”

“You want a prize?” There’s mischief in her eyes now and Chloe knew she was breathing heavily and she just hoped she didn’t look as dumb as she felt.  _Pull it together, Price.  You’re the experienced one.  Seduce her, god damn it._  

“I do, in fact.” 

“Got anything in mind?”

_Oh God, do I.  Ripping your clothes off and tearing you apart inch by inch.  I want to ruin you for anybody else, I want you to never be able to forget me – okay, Price, do **not** say that out loud, you’ll scare her._  

Chloe needed to keep herself in check.  Her emotions were all over the place – filled with overwhelming love and unprecedented lust.  Max drove her crazy.  But she was also so terrified.  Because she knew what it was like not to have Max, to have her ripped away from her.  Because she knew what it was like to put your all into someone and not get that love back. 

Because she knew this was Max’s first time and she didn’t want to ruin it because she couldn’t keep her libido under control.  Despite that, the idea that _she_ would get to be the first person to have Max like this?  Well, that didn’t fucking help.

“A couple things, yeah.” Chloe grinned in a way that is one part sweet and two parts seductive and Max found herself, in all parts, lost.

The taller girl leaned down, capturing the shorter girl’s lips and pulling her into her before turning the knob to her bedroom.  Lucky that Max is tiny, Chloe easily lifted her and carried her into the bedroom, lips still on hers.  Max let out a tiny gasp.

Before long, Chloe settled onto the bed with Max on her lap, still kissing her.  _I swear to God, I could literally die here, just kissing her, and be happy_.  Max’s hands tugged at Chloe’s lose t-shirt as if to pull it off and Chloe happily obliged before Max did the same with her top. 

“I know I’m not...” Max started, a blush forming across her cheeks, “I know I’m not like Rachel and...”

And just like that Max knew she’d fucked it all up. 

She tried to scurry away from Chloe, standing, but Chloe grabbed her before she could get too far away - holding her at the waist as she stood in front of her.

“Then it’s a good thing I don’t want you to be her.  I only want you.”  Chloe pulled her closer, pressing her nose against Max’s stomach, rubbing tenderly against her soft skin, “Just you, Max.  You have no idea what you fucking do to me.”

Chloe felt Max shiver under her touch and considered it an okay to go on for now, ”You’re fucking beautiful, Max.  You don’t see the way they look at you, but I do, and it makes me so fucking jealous.”  Chloe thought of Victoria and Warren and she started feeling selfish for wanting Max like this.  Max, however, had no time to think at all. Chloe placed her lips against Max’s skin, kissing her gently, “I’ve wanted you like this since I was 14.  I used to dream about our first time, every night since then.  And seeing you again, seeing you as this gorgeous, amazing, fucking walking wet dream,” Max gasped, both at the words and at Chloe’s tongue swirling in her belly button, “All I’ve been able to think about since you’ve been back is what your body would feel like under me, the sounds you might make, the way you’ll undoubtedly taste so goddamn good on my tongue, if I could make you say my name – God, Max, I want to make you fucking say my name over and over...”

“Fuck...” It was barely a whisper, but Chloe could hear it.

“So, don’t ever doubt that I only want you.  I’ve never felt like this, not with anyone.”  Chloe ran the pads of her thumbs against Max’s hips, “You know we don’t have to do anything else, if you don’t want to.” 

“I –“ Max started.  She was too far gone now to stop, realistically, but words were escaping her.  Instead, she reached for the button on her jeans and unfastened them.  The sound of the zipper was almost deafening.  Chloe stood and helped her get the jeans to her ankles. And, not one to be undone, Chloe stripped her pants off too.  There’s a look in Max’s eyes and Chloe knew that look was mirrored in hers. 

Want.  Love.  A little fear.  A lot of nervous energy.  But mostly, desire.

Max had not been anticipating this.  If she had, she, maybe, would’ve put more effort into her underwear.   Not that she had sexy underwear at all, but anything was better than what she was wearing – soft pink colored bra and panties with tiny red hearts all over them.

But Chloe thought they were cute and sexy in their own way.  In the way that Max was the Girl Next DoorTM.  So perfectly sweet and pretty, so shy that she blushed at the smallest compliments, so easily corrupted by someone like Chloe.  Something about that sweet little wet spot in the center, letting Chloe know that, yes, she made Max just as wet as Max made her, only furthered her little fantasy. 

Chloe’s fingers ghosted over Max’s hips as she brought her closer for another kiss.  She continued the light touch, bringing her fingers over rib cage and over her cloth-covered breast.  Max gasped gently, trembled.

“Is this okay?” 

“Yeah, I just – I don’t know how much longer I can stand...” 

Chloe had a witty response, something about being that damn good, but the snark died on her lips when she looked at Max.  Half-dressed, practically undressed, lips swollen from kissing, hair a little wild, cheeks flushed.

Yeah, standing could get hard for Chloe too.

“Oh, yeah...uh, yeah, bed.”

With Chloe’s body on top of hers – Chloe’s lips on her neck and jawline, her hands _everywhere_ , Max was pretty sure this was heaven.  The desire to be naked – to feel Chloe’s skin on hers – was overwhelming.  Max pulled away and unfastened her bra.

It was only then that nerves started getting to Chloe and Max could tell.

“Chloe, are you okay?”

“I’m just really fucking nervous.”

“I’m not...I’m not the first person you’ve...”

Chloe smiled, sadly, “You still don’t get it.  It’s not about the first.  It’s about you, Max.  You’re the first person I ever really loved and...” 

“Come here.”

Max would remember the night in flashes of time.  Chloe’s lips on her neck, on her breast, between her legs.  Lips replaced with tender, experienced fingers.  Chloe bringing her over the edge, engulfing her like a flame, once, then twice more before letting her go. 

Whispers of promises she knew Chloe would keep.

Chloe would remember Max’s hands exploring her and looking to her for guidance that Chloe didn’t think she really needed.  Max’s shy curiosity.  Max finding Chloe’s sensitive spots.  Max finding new ones, too.  Tears rolling down her cheeks as she came harder than ever before. 

Love that, for the first time, Chloe _knew_ was reciprocated. 

In the morning, Chloe knew they’d have to face her mother and David, have to continue this really fucked healing process, have to face demons, old and new.

But with Max here, right beside her - and Chloe would never let go - they would get through it.

They could get through anything.


End file.
